An Aquatransexual's Best Friend
by Noy Telin'u
Summary: AU. What if Ranma couldn't decide if he wanted Okanomiyaki or Ukyo, causing Ukyo's father's death and allowing her to be raised as Ranma's sister? Man's best friend is dog. But, what is an aquatransexual's? Can Ukyo be content with just that? With being just the best friend and sister? Or will she ruin Ranma's chances of a love life? After a year, chapter 3 is up.
1. Prologue

An Aquatransexual's Best Friend

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning**: the following is fan fiction; Noy doesn't own anything that appears in this fan fiction.

As such, it is non-cannon and Noy makes no money off of it; so it can't be taken too seriously.

By reading this story, you accept that it is therefore fan fiction. The characters aren't 100% accurate by definition. So don't trust them completely… like Wikipedia.

Noy is not responsible for your confusion. It's your fault… deal with it.

**Caution**: Ranma ½ was made by Rumiko Takahashi and its anime is licensed by Viz media in North America. Support the official canon release… It's really good… trust me… I'm text…

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**The all important Prologue…**

**Skip if you hate them, nothing happens here. [Lie!]**

In everyone's lives, there are 'what if' moments, tons of 'what if' moments; if you didn't eat that apple (or pomegranate), if you chose to stay at home on Christmas, if you chose to listen to your elders for once. Many times you do stuff without thinking, or wait too long to do what's important. These instances make you regret life and wanting a second chance to get it right. Alas, you can't go back in time (yet). However, there are other universes where you chose to listen to your advisors, or were competent enough to not cheat in an election. For some reason, many of these universes cannot be visited by people from the known universe (scientists…come on!) making this a dream of reality. In one of these vast universes of the infinity+ multiverse, is one whose life took a different turn. One small mess-up and a bit of tweaking made this universe branch out from whence it came…

A long time ago, well, it could be not that long ago too…it's all perspective really… there was a young 6 year old boy named Ranma. He traveled with his father, his only family for the last 4 years, throughout Japan to be trained to become the best martial artist in his generation, if not **ever**. His father, one named Genma, decided to follow a traveling Okonomiyaki vender/ martial artist, and for the last 3 months, he has been stealing… err…winning Okonomiyaki from the salesman while his son played with the vendor's daughter Ukyo.

Ukyo and Ranma became the best-est of friends over that time usually consisting of Ranma fighting with Ukyo and the winner gets Okonomiyaki… needless to say, Ranma won…every time. Yet this didn't deter their friendship, it in fact strengthened it somehow. With Ranma's extensive (and sometime brutal) training over the last 4 years, it was easy to defeat Ukyo in their game every day.

Now one might wonder why Genma, a fierce martial artist who is trying to make Ranma the best martial artist ever, is taking a break for 3 months with an Okonomiyaki salesman and his daughter. Truth be told, Genma's biggest weakness, is his stomach. Always hungry and always selfish, it was a perfect way to get free food. Yet, there is one thing that people always underestimate in Genma,-his brain. He knew that he couldn't stay much longer, or the boy might get attached to Ukyo too much (and that according to Genma that is bad… female presence is **_always_** bad for Genma), that and if he stayed much longer, he is going to have to pay for all that Okonomiyaki. Yeah, Genma was going to leave soon, 3 months is enough rest anyway to recover from NekoKen right? Being wrapped in fish and thrown into a pit for a month can only do so much damage right? Too much time if you ask Genma, especially since Ranma and Ukyo were with each other almost all the time. Genma decided now was the time to leave, a martial artist's life is fraught with peril, after all. However, while watching the children, Kuonji (Ukyo's father… well… their family name, Genma didn't learn his first name) said something to Genma.

"Ukyo seems to get along fine with Ranma, we are both traveling people, and maybe my daughter can marry your son?"

"Take your Ukyo for my Ranma's bride eh? I hate to tell you this but boy's already got himself a fiancée." Genma replied.

"Now that's a darn shame, I tell you, cause here's me offering my Okonomiyaki cart as a dowry too."

"SOLD! ...err I mean I accept" was Genma's immediate answer.

A few minutes later, the reality sank in… he was going to have another mouth to feed… and how would he break this to Tendo? Maybe he could just steal the cart? Yeah, that will work…but, still, there was one thing that had to be done first, to make it so that it will all fall on Ranma, it's his decision anyway. An hour later on a patch of grass, Genma sat down with young Ranma, and asked him a simple question.

"Son? This is a very important question, so think carefully, ok?"

"Ok."

"What do you like best? Ukyo or Okonomiyaki?"

"Um…"

Ranma was going to answer, and in another universe he did, not thinking or taking enough time that would cause more pain to his life, but this time something else happened that caused so many changes that it changed Ranma's future… FOREVER! FOREVER! FOUR-EV-ER! 4EVER! (Couldn't resist)

Ranma, instead of answering the ever important question, choked on Okonomiyaki instead. After coughing for a while and a bit of gagging, followed by a bit of spitting out and a bit of shivering; things returned to normal after a few minutes, and Ranma finished eating without thinking of the question. Genma was going to ask again when he realized Ranma forgot and wasn't going to answer.

"Ranma, you need to answer this, what do you like best, Ukyo-" Genma was cut off by Ranma leaving and playing with Ukyo, who in the time not answering, came up to see where Ranma went.

Genma sighed and decided he would have to do it by force tomorrow, since he couldn't think of a way to separate them without physically hurting the girl (they are weak after all) or having Ranma take the blame later if they were to ever meet again. The next morning before dawn, Genma sneaked his way to the cart with Ranma close behind. He looked around and saw neither of the owners. Genma was right about to run off with the cart when he saw something down the street.

Down said street, there was a person, a person with a sword, not just any sword, a sword that was all squiggly looking, a sword that only one certain type that people used. Genma knew who they were and hated that they came this way, if anything from his past told him, it was to run NOW! There was another person there, who was fighting with the mysterious person, it was Kuonji. It was then that Genma realized Ukyo was standing about 100 feet from where they were fighting, Kuonji, with a giant spatula, and the mysterious man, with that weird sword. Quickly Genma snatched up Ukyo and brought her to the cart. Ukyo, who didn't know what was going on, was just staring at the fight that her father was in with the mysterious stranger. Ranma, who didn't understand anything either, jumped off the cart and stood by young Ukyo.

"Ucchan, why is your dad fighting?" asked a young Ranma.

"I…I don't know, Ran-chan. He came just a moment ago and asked something about Saotome or something"

Upon hearing this, Genma panicked and was going over his options. One was to help defeat this guy, but then he'd have to not take the cart, or take Ukyo. Another was that it wasn't worth it and just to leave, now. The third option was to grab Ranma and the cart and hope he doesn't ask questions. There was a fourth to just accept marrying Ukyo to Ranma, but that just adds a whole lot of other problems.

During this time, the mysterious stranger (who probably wanted Genma) was fighting a quickly tiring Kuonji without breaking a sweat. Blade met spatula again and again until a quick strike made the spatula fly out of Kuonji's hands and it impaled itself into the cart. At that moment, fear crept up everyone's backs on what was going to happen next.

Right before the spatula hit, Genma finally decided to go help Kuonji; it's a martial artist's duty after all. That's when wheezing through the air, the giant spatula struck and got stuck right on the cart next to Genma. To make matters worse, 2 more people who looked like the mysterious sword guy came up behind the first one.

The sword rose up, looked as if to be put away, to put all the troubles away, when he turned and saw Genma. The mysterious stranger, with hate flowing in his eyes and the promise of revenge, he mouthed a few words. Then he shocked everyone and drove his sword right into the gut of Kuonji cutting through his stomach. With the twist of the sword it went out his back, squirting blood everywhere which drenching the twisted sword, effectively killing the vendor on the spot. An inhuman scream of pain came out of the dying lungs of Kuonji only stopped by the blood pouring into his mouth.

"**Nooooooo!****!**" screamed an extremely frightened Ukyo. She tried to run to her fallen father but was held back by Ranma.

Acting mostly on instinct, Genma ran, pulling the cart with Ranma and Ukyo in it as fast as he could, for as long as he could. During this, a very teary and emotional Ukyo was crying into Ranma's shirt as he held her, not saying anything but holding her as tightly as he could.

"No, nooo. NO! nnnooo. No no no. please NO!" cried a sobbing Ukyo

"U..Ucchan?" Ranma stammered "I won't let anything happen to you. I… I promise."

Ukyo's only response was to cry in Ranma's shirt and mumble a few words, some of which Ranma has never heard. And with that, the three were off into the sunrise, with Genma not daring to slow down, while breaking a few speed records by a Japanese man pulling a cart. What had he gotten himself into?  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Over the next 10 years Ranma and Ukyo traveled with Genma, both training in martial arts. (Although Genma did so reluctantly when Ranma asked why causing some fights and words being thrown around.) Ranma fought for Ukyo not to be abused by his father and helped make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Ukyo in return, made sure Ranma ate at least every day, even if she had to make it from the Okonomiyaki cart (yes they kept it) and Ukyo got really good at it (eventually). When cats came to scare Ranma, Ukyo chased them away.

Ranma found out Ukyo was a girl after a month of travelling when arguing why Ukyo should join in on the martial arts training. That's when things got a bit ugly. During that time, Ranma accidentally said something about the secret sauce Ukyo made tasting bad because he opened it after she left it alone. A bit of smacking in the head with a giant spatula that she could barely hold, convinced Ranma that some girls aren't weak.

Ranma ended up changing his mind set on girls from Genma's "they are weak" to now "well, Ucchan's a girl, she's not weak." Their friendship grew and eventually Ranma didn't care that his best friend was a girl. Ukyo decided to pick up her father's martial arts style and become the best Okonomiyaki chef type martial artist ever, while also learning from Genma.

Ukyo, (who already had a crush on Ranma before her father's death), grew to love him more and more, eventually making her ask the question of marriage to Ranma, who properly was confused, then freaked out. Ukyo grudgingly accepted that Ranma wouldn't ever love her _that_ way, but not until a few years later. Ranma and Ukyo ended up like brother and sister, well, brother and tomboy sister that is really good in martial arts. (Although not as good as Ranma, but still) They even went to school together at an all-boy's school because Genma was, as usual; cheap enough to send them to the same school instead of 2 separate ones or a mixed school. Ukyo was able to pull it off as Ranma's brother, and used the last name Saotome (might as well), which was a constellation prize for Ukyo. They got along better than most siblings, and watched each other's backs. Ranma even vowed to help Ukyo find the man who killed her biological father, and Ukyo promised to find a way to cure Ranma's cat problem.

Ukyo sold Okonomiyaki during their travels and it was Ranma's main food source. Even though Genma took her money made by selling Okonomiyaki to "pay for Ranma and Ukyo's education and whatnot" Ukyo managed to keep some hidden and steal back some money from Genma. Ukyo and Ranma became great martial artists that no one in school wanted to mess with (except that one guy, but that's for later). Ukyo's spatula (which was her father's) skills were so good, that no one dared to tell her to take it off her back at school. Ranma shared all his secrets with Ukyo, and Ukyo did likewise. Because of Ukyo, Ranma was able to show his feelings more (not much more, but still).

Eventually, 9 years, and 3 months after they met each other, the Saotomes left Japan behind, selling the Okonomiyaki cart (buying a portable stove instead) and went off to China by swimming there, unknowingly about to mess up their lives more than they could have imagined.

**Author's notes:** Here is the begging of my first fanfic. As noted above, the prologue is before the story, so it's not the start of it and you could skip it if you like, although you would be confused in the first chapter. I welcome reviews of all kinds; don't be afraid to insult me either, because I will make you eat your words (they taste good with ketchup). However be smart, and say why it was bad if you think it was. Because If I'm to get better, I need you to say why it was bad or you end up looking stupid. Chapter 1 is already up. Good reviews are appreciated too. Even if everyone hates it, I will still finish it. I won't be one of those people who start but never finish fanfics, those people make me sick. I might tease you though.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Here's Ranma

An Aquatransexual's Best Friend

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is fanfiction, not canon. Got it? Noy makes no money off of this. At ALL!

**Caution:** Ranma ½ was made by Rumiko Takahashi and its anime is licensed by Viz media in North America. Watch it, read it, love it.

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!**

**Ranma? This… is… NERMIA!**

It was a dark and stormy night, rain was coming down like… well… rain. The streets were wet, and the dirt was muddy. The few people who were still out in the rain had umbrellas, and even those were failing. Puddles were as big as swimming pools, and swimming pools were as full as baths. If one was to be singing, it would have to be in the rain. Even under the best circumstances, giant umbrella, waterproof boots, and a jacket as thick as hide, you will get wet. It was just one of those nights.

Yet, despite this, there was work to be done and those who stayed out there did their jobs. It was all quiet… just perfectly quiet. No more, no less. At least it was, until now. Running down one street like there was something chasing her, a young girl with amazingly red hair dashed on. Following very closely to this girl, was a brown dog, not just any brown dog though. This dog was big. If the dog stood up on its hind legs, it would be taller than the girl. Normally this would be only a bit unusual, some people ran in rain, and that girl was really short. However, it wasn't over. Following the girl and the dog was none other than a panda. A really big giant panda running after the two on its hind legs… running… like a man. Even this wouldn't be too unusual, some people trained pandas to do some crazy things, why not be able to run? It only got worse…

The panda was obviously trained, not only did it run after the girl, it was attacking her in martial arts. The hits missed, but it did make the girl jump over backwards and turn so that she faced the panda. The dog growled at the panda and barked a few times.

"You said it, there is no way I am doing _that_!" the young redhead told the panda

The panda 'responded' by lashing out more attacks on the young girl, who dodged a few then hit the panda back, knocking it over. The dog barked then bit the panda while it was on the ground.

"No, I wouldn't eat that. It tastes terrible." The young girl said to the dog.

The girl and the dog took a few steps when the girl was hit from behind by the panda that just got back up. Because of the rain, the girl slid across the street a good 20 meters before stopping. The two then faced each other, making the people standing around react.

"It's a panda!" said one

"Oh look, she has a cute dog! Why is it wearing a backpack?" said another.

"What's the number for animal control!" cried out someone.

The girl then spoke…

"Alright, your move!"

The panda attacked the girl, but she was to fast for it and flipped it over, smashing the panda into a wall.

"I can't believe you did that without even asking me!" the girl told the panda, "I'm going back to China, so you can suck on that!"

The dog barked a bit and growled before following the girl. After they have gone a few meters, the dog barked again at the girl.

"Hey, I didn't know either! I just hope _she's_ not still following us." The girl replied to the dog and shivered.

During the shivering, the panda sneaked up and smacked the girl in the back of the head with a street sign, knocking her out. The panda lifted the girl up and carried her off, with a barking dog at its heels…  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Early the next morning, in some part of Nerima, Tokyo, a man with a black moustache read a postcard with a panda on it. Turning it over, and over, the man was crying sitting crossed leg at a table.

"Finally…" the man said mostly to himself, "Ranma is coming. Oh, have I waited for this day."

The man cried some more, (Get used to it) and after a while got up. He had some very good news to share with his daughters.

"Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!" the man cried out.

Kasumi and Nabiki were found and told of the news, however he couldn't find Akane.

"Where is that girl?"

In the dojo that was connected to the house, a young girl with long blue hair; (yes it's blue! You gotta have blue hair! Really!) and in a gi, was kneeling next to 2 cinderblocks stacked on top of each other. After a few moments of silence the girl did a stereotypical 'eeya!' and smashed the 2 blocks with her hand.

"Whew! That felt pretty good" the blue haired girl said to herself

A flash happened at that moment and standing at the doorway was Nabiki with a camera in her hand.

"No wonder all the boys think you're weird Akane" Nabiki told her sister.

The girl (who is Akane) replied "Why should I care what boys think, Nabiki? Everyone thinks the whole world revolves around…BOYS!" That last part came out angrily while also turning away.

"Then this wouldn't interest you…"

Later the 3 girls were sitting at the table across from their father, who was now getting a bit nervous.

"Fiancé?" Kasumi asked in a very sweet voice.

After some explaining, three different reactions occurred; Kasumi, who was the oldest wanted to know how old Ranma was since young men are so… young, Nabiki was optimistic yet wanting to know how he looked like, and Akane didn't want any part of it, but wanted to know what kind of guy he was like. When their father said he never met Ranma, things started to go wrong. Who knew that meeting the person that one of them was going to marry was so important? Fortunately, there was someone at the door to distract everyone.

"Sounds like we have visitors," Kasumi stated

"Ooh! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said happily as she dashed to the door.

Nabiki was followed by her father while Kasumi got up and watched them leave Akane was right behind her.

"I hope that he's older than me." Kasumi stated to herself.

Time for weirdness to come! Yay! Weirdness!

As soon as Kasumi saw them leave, they came back running, followed by a panda carrying a redhead.

"Come on Pop! You're scaring them spit less!" the redhead stated while simultaneously hitting the panda.

There was a dog carrying a backpack that followed soon after and scratched at the panda, growling.

"So father, this is your friend?" Kasumi asked politely.

Her father shook his head.

"Oh, so this panda decided to drop in, that's it?" Nabiki questioned sarcastically.

He shook his head even more.

The Panda then put down the redhead, and the dog came up which was seen by Akane.

"You wouldn't be…" the father asked

"I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this."

"Wow, he is cute," Nabiki stated

The Mustached man hugged Ranma, glad that he has come and all the - wait. He let go of Ranma, feeling something odd.

Nabiki stepped forward, knelt down and poked Ranma in the chest, then feeling it more.

"Uh, would you stop that" Ranma said too late as the dog barked at Nabiki, pushing her away from Ranma and growling, causing Nabiki to step back a bit locking eyes with the dog.

"Daddy, Ranma's a girl!" Nabiki pointed out.

The mustached man fainted on the spot.

"Look! A cute dog!" Akane stated and kneeled down looking at the dog. The dog looked at Akane and put its head to her hand…

After a while, the man woke up on the floor with a blanket and a pillow over him as everyone surrounded him.

"Father's so disappointed" Kasumi said obviously

"He's disappointed! Some kind of fiancé this is!" Nabiki rebuked.

"Oh look he's coming to" Kasumi noticed.

"This is all your fault!" Nabiki told her father to his face. "You should have made sure he was a boy!"

"I was told Genma had a son," he replied

"Does this look like a boy to you?" Nabiki asked, molesting Ranma's breast once again.

This caused the dog to jump Nabiki, knocking her over, and stared into her eyes and growling.

"Hey, get your dog off of me!" Nabiki panicked.

"It's your fault," Akane replied. "You were molesting him, err her. She is our guest."

"Please get off of her." Ranma told the dog. "We have enough problems."

The dog growled a bit then got off, looking at Nabiki angrily.

"She just doesn't like it when you touch me _there. _She's a bit protective of me" Ranma informed.

The dog just nodded and looked back at Nabiki, eyes narrowing.

"Would your dog mind if we practiced?" Akane asked Ranma "I'm Akane, wanna be friends?"

Ranma blinked at this and looked at the dog. The dog looked back and smiled as best a dog could then wagged its tail.

Ranma just nodded…  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later in the dojo, Ranma stood opposite of Akane with the dog in the corner watching.

"Why does she wear a backpack anyway?" Akane asked Ranma

"Um…uh…err…" Ranma didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't matter, it's just… different. You studied kempo right?"

"A little…"

The dog barked some and wagged her tail a bit. Ranma nodded at her then looked at Akane, who just smiled.

"Come on, just for fun!" Akane said "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Ranma just nodded as she stood in a loose stance. Akane started the fight, as she punched forward in which Ranma jumped over easily. Akane then kicked and Ranma dodged to the right, punch, dodge to the left, punch, dodge, kick, dodge. Anything that Akane tried to throw at Ranma, the redhead just dodged casually with her arms behind her back the whole time.

"Come on attack me!" Akane shouted as she threw more punches at Ranma.

This was bugging Akane who was starting to think Ranma might be reading her moves. Gathering all her strength, Akane yelled out and punched her best… right into a wall. The punch shattered the wooden wall. Ranma was in the air, jumping, when Akane punched, landing behind Akane and tapped her on the back of the head with one finger. This caused Akane to turn around, looking right at Ranma with her hand still in the wall.

A few seconds went by before both broke out laughing. After a minute, they relaxed and got themselves under control.

"You're really good. I'm glad that you're a girl." Akane stated.

Ranma gulped and turned to the dog, who barked a few times with a growl and a whimper.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked Akane a bit nervously

"I just wouldn't want to lose to a boy" Akane answered with a shiver

"But I am a boy!"

Akane giggled a bit and left the dojo saying, "Some call me a tomboy too, but I'm glad you ended up being a girl."

"That's not what I…" Ranma started to say but Akane was out of the dojo already.

Sighing, Ranma went inside the house with the big brown dog following her.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kasumi showed Ranma her room and offered her to take a bath. Ranma was trying to argue that she didn't need one but lost, you can't argue with Kasumi anyway. So a quick grab of clothes Ranma went to take a bath.

In the living room, there was a bald man with glasses across the table from the father of the 3 girls. Nabiki, seeing this asked Kasumi who the man was. Kasumi said she didn't know and told Nabiki to tell Akane that her bath was ready.

Later, Akane came into the bathroom outer to be surprised on seeing Ranma's dog there. The dog noticed Akane too and barked 3 short barks.

'Maybe we can take a bath together' Akane thought while taking off her clothes.

There was noise coming from the inner bath and the sound of water running.

"A-Akane?" Ranma asked through the door that separated the inner bath and the outer bath "is that you?"

"Yes Ranma, I saw your dog here, and thought we might take a bath together." Akane stated.

Ranma gulped and started to freak out internally.

"That's not a good idea." Ranma said

Akane crooked an eyebrow at this.

"Are you afraid to bathe with other people?" Akane asked

"No! I mean yes! That's it, I'm uh… body cautious, yeah." Ranma said inconvincibly

Before Ranma could mess up, the dog opened the door to mouthed Ranma's clothes to her. In which she quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom covering her eyes.

"I didn't see anything!" Ranma said walking out the bath quickly covering her eyes.

Akane just stared for a few minutes then shook herself out of Ranma's weird behavior, it was just them girls anyway, maybe spending all that time on the road with a panda and a dog messes up with your conformity with people. Outside the bathroom Ranma slid down on the door giving a sigh of relief. Akane eyed the dog as it looked at the door ready to pounce.

"Were you protecting Ranma?" Akane asked

The dog just nodded.

"You're very protective, aren't you?"

The dog nodded again.

"Are you doing the same for me?"

The dog nodded.

"Uh, thanks" Akane said petting the dog who wagged its tail.

Sometime later, Akane was done with her bath and got dressed and saw that the dog was still there looking at the door. Akane shrugged and left the bathroom.

After Akane left, Ranma came in again and sat down next to the dog.

"Pop talked to him, the secret is out, be stupid to keep going like this." Ranma told the dog as she splashed hot water onto herself.

The dog just barked  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later, a bald man, a young boy with black hair, and the dog from earlier were sitting in front of everyone else in the house.

"Let's go over this once again" the father, Soun Tendo said.

The bald man started "I'm Genma Saotome, and this is my son…"

"Ranma" Ranma answered

"So you are the girl from earlier." Kasumi chimed in

"Wait, how, what?" was all Akane said

"Please explain" Nabiki asked with a bored 'oh come on really?' tone

"Hmmm… how do I begin, let's start with this!" Genma said while picking up Ranma and throwing him into the koi pond

Ranma came up from the pond, uh, different. Instead of a black haired boy, there was the same redhead busty girl from earlier.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ranma said his…err her body dripping wet.

"Whaaa" Genma cried "my son, my only son, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh my, Ranma's a girl now." Kasumi stated like she always does

"It pains me to see my son this way, I'm so ashamed." Genma cried.

Genma was then kicked in the back by Ranma, who came back up from the pond, making him fall right into it.

"Who are you to talk? My old man's a panda!" Ranma shouted at Genma who was now a giant Panda

"Father, you certainly have some unusual friends." Kasumi told her father

"They weren't always like this." He answered. "Something happened in their trip in China that did this to them."

While they were all watching Ranma and Genma fight in the pond, a dog was in the kitchen heating water in a kettle. A few moments later and a few fights Ranma and Genma sat back down. The dog brought the kettle with hot water and poured it on Ranma.

"Thanks" Ranma told the dog. "When…?"

The dog barked some

"Ah," a now male Ranma answered, "hope Pop gets it right."

"Please, Saotome, what happened in China that did this to you?" Tendo asked

"It all started 3 months ago when we swam to China…" Genma started [yay flashback!]  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Genma narrating) …we came to China to find a cursed training ground that legends told created the greatest martial artists. After a month of searching, we found it in the mountains.

"Welcome sirs to the cursed springs of Jusenkyo" the Chinese guide announced to Ranma and Genma.

They were in a valley with hundreds of springs and bamboo was in between all of them.

"This is the place? It's not as dangerous as you said," Ranma told his father.

"Ooh sirs this place has over 100 springs, each with their own tragic stories.." the guide went on. However Ranma and Genma weren't listening as they jumped onto the bamboo poles. "Wait sirs! It's very bad if you fall in spring!"

The two didn't listen and fought on the bamboo. Ranma winning in midair, sending Genma into a spring turning him into a Panda. The Panda responded by knocking Ranma into another spring which turned him into a girl.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Pop, that's not how it happened."Ranma interrupted his father.

"Well, it's good enough for now besides that other part wouldn't make sense." Genma responded.

"Wait, so what really happened?" Akane asked

"That's not important right now, what is important is that they are who I said they were…"Tendo started to speak but was interrupted by Ranma and Genma fighting each other. Some words that were heard was 'idiot' 'panda for a father' and 'what about U-'.

After some splashes and screams, they were able to get through to them. Tendo poured hot water on Genma, turning him back and tried to pour some on Ranma, who dodged it because it was boiling.

"So cold water turns you into a girl and hot water turns you back, your problem's not so bad after all." Tendo said "Here are my 3 daughters, Kasumi she's 19, Nabiki she's 17, Akane 16. Choose whatever one you like and she will be your wife."

"Oh, he wants Akane" Kasumi answered

"Definitely, he wants Akane." Nabiki added "She is his age and she is the only martial artist anyway."

"Wait! Why me?" Akane asked

"Well you hate boys.." Nabiki said "and you're in luck cause he's half girl!"

"No, no no noo no no….. no." Ranma said "this is defiantly no time for fiancées"

The dog was barking like mad and jumped Tendo and growled right in his face causing him to fall over. She growled and had angry eyes.

"Ranma!"Tendo screamed "Get your dog off of me!" as he freaked out.

"No, I agree with her, this is stupid, I'm not marrying anyone!" Ranma responded.

The dog did get off though, and went into the kitchen barking angrily.

"Ranma my boy," a now human Genma said "you must marry a Tendo."

"I am not marrying that… him!" Akane yelled

"Same here I'm not marrying…" Ranma started but stopped, looking at the new thing in the room.

What was new in the room was a 16 year old girl with a chef uniform, a giant spatula on her back, a bandolier of spatulas across her chest. She was dressed in blue with long brown hair and a blue bow in her hair. And she was pissed.

"…Ucchan, let's get out of here. Maybe we can find a cure in China." Ranma continued.

"Ucchan?" Akane asked "Ranma you know this girl?"

"I am Ukyo and I have had it with you trying to marry off Ran-chan!" Ukyo said looking at Genma. "And of course you didn't say anything about me right POPS!"

(If you have dramatic music preferably those of prairie dog usage, play now)

"WHAT?" was the collective response of most (except for you know)

"It looks like we have another guest" Kasumi pointed out happily

"Saotome! Who is she? And what did she mean by that?" an angry Tendo asked angrily with a side of steam.

"Its not what it looks like Tendo" Genma responded "everyone, meet Ukyo, my adopted daughter"

"Hmm… where'd that dog go?" Akane asked "it was cute in standing up to Dad"

Ukyo blushed then composed herself and got up to Soun Tendo

"I didn't travel 10 years with Ran-chan to just stand by and see a stupid panda marry him off forcefully." Ukyo said coldly poking Tendo right in his chest.

"Girl, it's a matter of family honor, before Ranma was born… Tendo and I agreed that our children would marry."Genma stated

Ukyo had enough; pulling the spatula off her back she knocked Genma into the koi pond turning him into a panda.

"I don't need to listen to a Panda!" Ukyo yelled "come on Ran-chan, let's go, I'm sure _she_ stopped chasing you anyway"

She was stopped though as she was splashed by a Panda whose name was Genma. This turned Ukyo into the dog that came into that house earlier. The shirt was still on, so was the blue bow in her hair that dropped down going around her neck looking like a bow collar, the bandolier of spatulas stayed on yet the pants and panties were falling off. Angry and revengeful, Ukyo fought with GenmaPanda and Ranma got into the new favorite game, beat up the Panda.

"What a weird family, I think I'll call the circus" Nabiki said money dancing in her eyes.

"Oh my, I don't think we have dog food." Kasumi said cheerfully disappointed (how do you describe Kasumi's attitude?)

Akane was in shock, the dog that Ranma brought in was his sister! No wonder she was so protective of Ranma. Then it dawned on her, she remembered calling the dog cute… twice! She hoped Nabiki didn't notice, she had enough lesbian rumors going around at school. (that didn't stop them... but, oh never mind)

However watching a dog and a girl team up on a panda made her feel left out, making her angry that they fight without her. So picking up the table she planned on ending it so that they could continue on why she won't marry Ranma. Unfortunately, the table hit Ranma instead of the Panda of a father knocking a redhead out cold.

"Whoops… sorry sorrysorry!" Akane apologized "I meant to hit your father!"

"Sis, I don't think she had it coming" Nabiki scolded "although, it seems right for some reason."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The fighting ended and everyone was human again. Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ukyo were around Ranma who was still female and still out.

"Ukyo, you have to forgive Akane, she's a sweet girl, just a violent maniac" Kasumi explained with a smile

"Yeah like that makes sense" Nabiki added sarcastically

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted the fight to be over" Akane pleaded

"Don't worry too much; he's taken harder hits then that." Ukyo said reassuringly

"Sis listen to the cute one, she knows Ranma better than anyone." Nabiki said evilly

"I didn't, I mean, she wasn't, err… she was a dog!" Akane defended

"So, am I cute or not Akane?" Ukyo teased

"I'm not a lesbian!"Akane shouted

"That's not what the school says" Nabiki reminded

Ranma woke up now dazed and confused.

"What hit me" Ranma started "It felt like a table"

"Ran-chan, it was a table"

"Sorry… I don't miss like that often." Akane said sadly

Ranma sat up head still hurting but not too bad. Kasumi had a kettle waiting for him… her… him… uh…Ranma. (Curse you pronouns!) After a quick douse, everyone was 'normal' again. Nabiki left to her room and Kasumi left for the kitchen leaving the 3 sixteen year olds together.

"You feeling better Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked

"Yes, no thanks to a stupid tomboy" Ranma answered

This caused Akane to get angry again and was thinking of smacking some sense into him.

"What did you call me?" An angry Akane asked

"Akane! Relax, its… uh..err a compliment..yeah." Ukyo intervened

Akane wasn't convinced of course. No one insulted her and got away with it. Sure Ranma dodged all her attacks while sparring, but she hit him once with a table she can do it again.

"Uh, Ran-chan, maybe you should watch your mouth more often." Ukyo warned him.

Akane miraculously controlled her anger and instead grumbled some and eyes glowed.

"What happened then, how did you turn into a dog?" Akane asked still a bit angry "That wasn't in the story."

"Well Pop's not a reliable narrator" Ranma answered "although that is probably what would have happened if Ukyo wasn't with us. You tell it Ucchan."

"Its fair I guess" Ukyo started "the 3 of us did arrive at Jusenkyo not that long ago and there was a guide who did warn us. The other things were different though." (Flashback!)  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(Ukyo narrating) the 3 of us arrived at Jusenkyo not long ago and we came there to train. All of us jumped up onto the bamboo poles to fight. Stupid Panda (although not yet) thought he was good enough to take on both of us at the same time. We fought and I used my spatula to hit him a few times. Ranma did end up getting the final blow that sent him into the spring of Drowned Panda.

"Oh too bad sir you fall into Shonmaonīchuan the spring of drowned Panda very tragic story of Panda drown in spring 2000 year ago now anyone fall in spring take body of Panda." The guide explained

"What? You never said anything about that" Was what Ranma replied.

"Maybe if we paid attention instead of just jumping here this wouldn't happen!" Ukyo yelled at the Panda

GenmaPanda didn't respond instead surprised the 2 by smacking them off towards a spring. While in the air Ranma pushed Ukyo away so she doesn't fall into one. Ranma fell into one though and a splash was heard.

"You fall in Nyannīchuan spring of drowned girl. Tragic story of young girl drown in spring 1500 year ago now anyone fall in spring take body of young girl." The guide commented

A shriek of a newly girl Ranma echoed in the valley.

Unfortunately the shriek of Ranma caused Ukyo to cover her ears and didn't see where she was flying, causing her to fall in a spring. The water slopped over Ukyo and she swam out now something else…

"Oh miss, you fall in Inunīchuan spring of drowned dog. Tragic story of dog drown in spring 1019 year ago now anyone fall in spring take body of dog, my big dog."

The ramblings were only heard by Ukyo however as a running redhead was chasing a Panda.

"Come back here so I can kill you Pops!" Ranma yelled  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That's what really happened." Ukyo finished.

"Great I feel bad again, thanks Ucchan." Ranma stated sarcastically dreary

"Any time Ran-chan" Ukyo responded smiling

"You aren't thinking of going through with this are you?" Akane asked Ranma

"Yeah right like I'd ever marry anyone right now." Ranma Responded "Besides, it doesn't matter, I'm going back to China and find a cure… somehow"

Kasumi then came in carrying tea.

"Ranma, Ukyo, you aren't leaving are you?" Kasumi asked in her usual voice.

"I… uh…no?" Ranma spat out

You just can't ever argue with Kasumi, its evil to do so.

"We can't anyway Ran-chan, I just remembered" Ukyo intervened. "We can't afford any trips there and I don't want to doggy paddle all the way across the ocean."

Ranma, defeated sulked

**"**Great, I am cursed **and** I have to marry a macho chick who is going to kill me. Can this get any worse?" Ranma sighed.

That did it as Ranma was knocked out again purposely this time courtesy of Akane table smash. To top it off she got a bucket and splashed Ranma with cold water and she stormed off.

"Oh my, Akane can be so sensitive sometimes, I hope she would stop hurting Ranma, she's our guest." Kasumi said sadly… well… Kasumi like sadness… so…. "Ukyo would you like some tea"

Ukyo decided to stay and drink some with Kasumi and maybe help her a bit as Ranma had another bump on her head.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later after Ranma came to… again, the 3 guests were in the guest room with Kasumi by the door.

"You don't have to sleep here Ukyo; Akane might allow you to sleep in her room." Kasumi stated

"No, I have slept with Ranma and Pop for 10 years, I won't leave them" Ukyo responded not looking at Kasumi

"Alright if any of you need anything I'll be here" Kasumi said as she left

"Ucchan, maybe she's right, it's hard to fit 3 futons in here." Ranma said

"There's plenty of room, especially for my bed, it's not that big."

Ranma wondered what she meant but then went to bed… female, just in case. (Soun Tendo might get him for sleeping in the same room as a girl, even Ukyo, stupid engagement thing) Ukyo waited for Ranma to sleep then poured a glass of water on her head shifting to a dog as she snuggled at the foot of Ranma's futon which had a bit more room than usual due to a certain person's gender. As the day ended with a redhead girl with a dog and a panda sleeping in the room…

**Author's notes:** That's the 1rst chapter done and a lot more will come. Ukyo a dog? Yep. Wanted to do that since I saw a form on who should have what curse. Ukyo was an easy choice to be a dog. Ukyo is the best friend, then what is more fitting than a dog? Ukyo, Ranma's best friend, Man's best friend is dog, Ranma is an Aquatransexual, and this means he/she needs a best friend. Add that all up = An Aquatransexual's Best Friend= Ukyo. Simple really. I even Googled the phrase and didn't find it. I was sure someone would make Ukyo a dog by now, but the only thing I could find was a forum that had that as a "What might Ukyo's curse be". Yes, for now Ukyo is Ranma's friend and to reinforce it Ranma does not think of her in that way. So sad huh? However, Ukyo haven't given up Ranma, just like Akane and Dr Tofu in the beginning of the story until Ranma was around a bit. Think of it that way if you need to. Ukyo can now help Ranma and Akane get together, or try to destroy their relationship. Review and let the war begin! *evil laugh*

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. School Sucks

An Aquatransexual's Best Friend

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** the following is fan fiction. If you haven't figured that out by now, Noy needs to sue YOU!

**Caution:** Ranma ½ was made by Rumiko Takahashi and its anime is licensed by Viz media in North America. It contains everything that you can think of, in short, AWESOME!

You have been warned…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 2: School Sucks**

** Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

It was the next morning, birds were chirping, Kasumi was humming, and Akane was jogging around the neighborhood. Everything was how it normally was. There was nothing unusual for this day; everything was the same, exactly the same. Even with the 3 new guests everything was exactly the same. Well, until Genma woke up…

A quick splash into a pond of Koi, and things went to hell faster than a serial killer on Halloween. Ranma was thrown into it by his/her father (who was now human) before Ranma woke up. It wasn't the changing that bothered Ranma, for she was a she that night, no, it was the being thrown into the water to start the day that sucked. Ukyo, who was still a dog dashed off to find hot water while a redhead and a bald man faced each other anger coming out of both.

"What you do THAT for?" was all Ranma sputtered, obviously upset about the whole thing.

"Just because we have a roof over our heads doesn't mean we stop training **BOY!**" Genma replied angrily

"You're on old man!"

A sparring match began, neither one overpowering the other. Ukyo joined in after become human again and it ended up a 2-1 fight. Genma to his credit held up pretty good for being outnumbered. It was 5 minutes into the sparring session when Akane came back from her jog and reached the front gates of the Tendo home. She did not expect to see a fight of that magnitude. After the initial shock wore off she came into the house.

"What is it with that family anyway?" Akane asked to herself.

"Ranma, Ukyo, Mr. Saotome, let's eat breakfast now, shall we?" Kasumi said in her ever present calm manner.

"Alright, that's enough break for breakf-" Genma announced to his two "_girls_."

Ranma cut off Genma's words by kicking Genma up and Ukyo using the giant spatula to hit the overweight martial artist right down into the pond.

"You lose again pops!" Ranma gloated.

"Beaten by 2 girls? You're losing your touch panda!" Ukyo added.

"Hey I'm not a girl!" Ranma protested, unknowingly causing her breasts to sway wildly.

"You are right now, sugar." Ukyo pointed to the redhead's chest.

Ranma knew how to answer this, she got the bucket which had old pond water and threw it at Ukyo who didn't see it coming. A dog was now mad at a certain redhead…

"At least I'm still _human,_ Ucchan." Ranma stuck her tongue out.

Ukyo barked angrily and jumped Ranma. Let the fighting continue!

Akane stood dumbfounded on the porch.

"Oh my, I guess Mr. Saotome needs something different for breakfast." Kasumi said pulling out a huge plate of bamboo.

After a bit of hot water for the three Jusenkyo victims, all seven people ate their breakfast. Afterword things got a little hairy, especially when Ranma found out about a certain thing that they were going to do that day.

"School? No way Pops! I'm not doing it! Who died and made you boss anyway?" A red Chinese sleeveless shirt wearing Ranma questioned.

"Boy, we are going to be staying a while and you two are going to go to school. Besides, you have to look after your fiancée, it's a martial artist's duty" Genma stated before a kick and a splashed made the Tendo residence home for an endangered animal.

"You two are going to the same school as Akane and me… see ya!" Nabiki said while in a blue school uniform running off.

"Hey Nabiki, wait up!" Akane called out to her sister, as she came out into the hallway where Ranma and Ukyo were at.

"No way, you show them to school. He's your fiancé after all!" Nabiki shouted from far away.

"Come on Ran-chan it's not that bad." Ukyo tried to reassure Ranma. "So could you lead the way Akane? We don't want to be late."

"Hey, maybe I'm not ready to go to school." Ranma tried to stop them.

Ukyo just threw Ranma a schoolbag and pulled him, following Akane.

Well, at least a bamboo eating panda and a mustached father liked how the day was going.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The three students were walking to school, with Ranma not caring, Ukyo reluctant, and Akane not wanting to be late. It was a normal scene… well… except for the fact that 2/3 of them were walking on the fence next to the canal instead of on the sidewalk.

"What are you two doing?" Akane demanded.

"Hey, walking on the fence is better, plus it is great balance practice." Ranma answered.

"Ran-chan's right Akane, besides who knows what could happen on the sidewalk?"

"You're probably just jealous that I can do it and you can't." Ranma teased.

Then, out of nowhere Genma came and hit Ranma on the head.

"What you do that for Pops?"

"Boy, you be nice to your fiancée for I…" Genma was cut off as Ukyo smacked him into the canal.

"What was that?" Ranma teased. "I can't understand panda!"

Genma splashed around in the water, trying to hit Ranma but failed. Ranma then jumped off the fence onto the sidewalk.

"Ha! Missed me pops!"

Because Ranma is a water magnet, he was splashed right after saying those words by whom else, an old woman with a bucket and a ladle.

"You just had to tempt fate, Ran-chan." Ukyo sighed.

Akane giggled a little at Ranma's frustrated face.

"I know a place to get hot water." Akane said leading the two to Dr Tofu's office.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later at Dr. Tofu's office, Ranma was waiting inside a room while Akane went to get hot water. Ukyo was waiting outside the building watching for old ladies. Ranma was staring into space when a skeleton hand was placed on her shoulder. (Cue psycho music) Ranma freaked out and jumped onto the door, hanging onto it. The skeleton hand was part of a whole skeleton and after a bit, a man with glasses and a ponytail started laughing. Ukyo, who heard Ranma scream, went inside only to see her hanging on a door, her fingers caught on the doorframe of the closed door.

"Ran-chan, what am I going to do with you?" Ukyo sighed, opening the door so Ranma's hands can be freed.

The door finally opened again and Ranma was able to get down from the door, fingers throbbing.

"Someone sneaked up on me!" Ranma whispered to Ukyo while trying to fix her fingers. "That doctor is a martial artist. I didn't even hear him coming."

"Eh, it happens to the best of us." Ukyo responded, shrugging.

The two then saw Akane and the doctor talking. Akane looked as if she had an obvious crush on the much older Dr. Tofu. Ranma and Ukyo exchanged smiles as they saw what was happening. 'This is gonna be fun.' Thought Ukyo.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a while, the three students went back to walking to school with everyone back to 'normal'. Ranma and Ukyo were back on the fence and Akane was walking on the sidewalk. After a few quick words with Ukyo, it was decided not to bring up Akane's assumed crush with the doctor… yet. However, the stop cost the three precious time and they had to run in order to make it to school on time. Before they got there, Akane needed to remind Ranma of one important thing.

"Remember, we don't know each other, alright?"

"Fine by me, but, why again?" Ranma asked, running on the wall in front of Ukyo.

"Yeah Akane, why can't you two know each other? Was it something about being a lesbian?"

"Honestly, you guys have the worst memory that I know!" a running, irritated Akane shot back. "Let's just say that me being with a boy will just bring trouble!"

"So you **are** a lesbian!" Ukyo teased. "No wonder your sisters decided that you should marry Ran-chan, they must be _really_ concerned about your sexuality." (This was just too fun, no wonder Ranma does it.)

Akane was really irritated now. Just because she turned down every boy while being the most popular girl in school didn't mean she was a lesbian! Besides, even if she was, with what was going to happen today, just like every day this semester, wouldn't make her like boys all that much.

"Just stay away from me at school, ok?" Akane answered "…and I am **not** a lesbian!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Akane." Ranma continued. "Especially since you won't even let a guy be your friend. When you thought I was a girl, you were all friendly. **But** when you found out I was a boy, you tried to kill me!"

"Ran-chan, take it as a compliment. I don't think that anyone you met didn't want to kill you."

"_You_ wanted to kill me Ucchan?"

"Twice…. I got over it seeing how careless you are with words. That and…you know…"

"Ucchan…"

"I know, I know, I know…" Ukyo sighed. "I've accepted it long ago, but it still pained me when I found out Pops engaged you."

"Ukyo, you had a crush on Ranma?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ukyo responded. "Besides, I had it before I left to travel with Ran-chan, why would being with him ten years make me not have it?"

"Well, he sees you as a sister…."

Ranma interrupted "That is only how _I_ see it, Akane."

Ranma stopped when he, Akane and Ukyo saw something in the distance. Upon seeing it, Ranma and Ukyo slowed down while Akane sped up shouting "I _really_ hate **boys**!" Once that was said, the clock struck 8:30. The sight before them was practically every boy in school that were in sports with various sports equipment all charging at Akane. Each one was shouting various versions of "I love you Akane!" and "Would you date with me, Akane?" This caused the two who were new to the school to stop running while Akane got into battle mode.

Boys left and right attacked Akane, each proclaiming their love to her. None of them landed anything on her as Akane showed off her martial arts skills by punching and kicking through the horde. Things looked grim however, as a group closed in on her punches, coming from every angle making escape look impossible. Just as the group closed in on her and almost dog piled her, Akane latched out in a series of punches and kicks with speed that were just way too fast for any of the attackers to counter. Akane spat out everyone out of her vicinity like a tornado, as the bone crunching and face smashing continued. Even Ranma and Ukyo were in awe of the skills displayed in defeating wave after wave of horny boys. One boxer landed in front of Ranma with an arm bent backwards and a face full of blood, missing a couple of teeth. Bending down, Ranma took a closer look at him and saw how beat up he was. Ukyo was the first to shake herself out of the shock and looked around at the piles of bodies that surrounded the front of the school.

"Well, that explains a lot…" was what she stated, obviously to everyone… except…

"Huh, what do you mean Ucchan?" yep… him.

"Ran-chan, she obviously has been doing this for a while. I mean it would explain the reason why she has a problem with boys, and she acted like this was coming. Great, now I feel bad for her."

"What do you mean, sure it's annoying but it's not impossible to defeat these guys… there's just a lot of them, that's all"

"Think about having every boy in school hitting on you and figuring out the best way to show their affections was by attacking you? Who knows how long this has been going on?"

Ranma shivered at the thought of boys drooling over his female form. Good thing he decided to get that hot water, with boys this horny, he would hope that they would **never** find out about his girl side. But, if they were all to attack him, it wouldn't be _that_ bad, after all, even Akane iwas whooping them.

Another boy was sent flying towards Ranma so that he had to duck as the poor guy was implanted into a wall.

Alright, Akane isn't _that_ bad. Actually, she would be the best at the school, and probably is, until Ranma came in today.

Akane flipped a boy who was behind her and threw the guy into a tree.

Ok, Akane's really good compared to almost anyone that he's seen.

Akane used a flying kick to launch another boy over the wall. When she landed, she spun and knocked boys in all directions yet somehow not hurting anyone _too_ bad. One boy grabbed her, but he was hit into next Tuesday.

Yeah, she hits really hard too. Ranma rubbed his head a bit.

Nabiki and two other girls were watching from the 2nd story window, along with pretty much everyone else.

"Hey you two, stop your gawking, or you'll be late for class." Nabiki shouted down to the two new students.

"But, what about Akane? We can't just leave her out here by herself." Ukyo countered.

Another boy went flying.

"Don't worry about it!" Nabiki responded. "This happens every morning!"

Both of them were shocked. Ukyo figured this happened at least more than once, but, every day? Yep, Akane does have serious boy issues.

The duo started to walk in towards school and got to Akane who finished the last one off.

"Honestly," Akane said, sweating. "you think they'd learn by now."

"Well sugar, I'm impressed, but really, _every_ morning? Are people **this** stupid here?" Ukyo congratulated her.

As if to answer her question, a rose flew out from behind a tree heading for Akane, who swiftly caught it with a frown that was ever present on her face. A tall boy with a boken in his hand came out from behind said tree. The taller boy started speaking…

"An earthlier unhappy is a rose distilled, that thun withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessings….. These... weaklings, a boorish lot for sure….. They fought for your company Akane, if they managed to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be?"

Dark clouds began coming in.

Akane answered "Kuno, I'm late." as she tried to get around, only to be stopped by him.

"Why you must go before you face me, Akane Tendo?" the tall boy, Kuno, implied.

"Ucchan's right, you _are_ very popular around here." Ranma spewed out.

"Who are you and what is your business with Akane?" Kuno demanded, pointing his boken at Ranma.

"Uh…" was all Ranma got out before Kuno spoke again…

"Wait! Isn't it customary to give one's own name first? I am Takewaki Kuno, undefeated kendo champion, " lightning struck in the background. "Blue thunder of Furinkan High!"

Up the two stories, Nabiki and her classmates pondered over the announcement.

"Blue thunder?" was Nabiki's question to her classmates "Did any of you know this?"

"First I heard of it." said a girl.

Ukyo blinked a few times before shaking herself out.

"Blue thunder? What kind of stupid name is that?" Ukyo really wanted to know who this guy was and why he was speaking poetically.

If Kuno took offense to that, he never showed it. "I never seen such likes of you before? I knoweth of every girl in this school. Who might you be? Be warned though, those who have affections for me, I cannot abide to. For my heart belongs to another."

Ukyo was not going to get into this. "I'm Ukyo, he's my brother Ranma, we are currently living with the Tendo's, and we're leaving now, bye!" Ukyo dragged a confused Ranma inside while looking up at the sky, dreading the rain clouds.

"Wait… living under the same roof as Akane?" Takewaki Kuno questioned the retreating pair, not noticing Akane knocking him out from behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Akane called out as the three headed for class, just getting inside before it rained.

The rain soaked the wannabe samurai while he lay on the ground, a huge bump on the back of his head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Class, these are our new students, Ranma and Ukyo Saotome, they just came back from a trip to China so let's give them a nihao welcome." The teacher introduced the pair if front of the class.

"Now, I have something to show you." Ukyo said while whipping out a portable grill. "I'm the greatest Okonomiyaki chef in the world!" she then proceeded to make some for the teacher.

"This is really good. There are seats behind Akane, you can sit there." The teacher really liked this.

Ranma and Ukyo sat down as the boring class started.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nabiki was in her own class, thinking about what had happened the day before. Things were going to get weird, that's for sure. Kuno was now in the room, and a decision had to be made. Tell Kuno about Ranma being engaged to Akane, or to not say anything about it. Although there was a third option that was at the back of her mind that wanted her to get Kuno to give her money for the information, but it was only a minority.

"Nabiki Tendo, I ask for confirmation. Whoeth is that man who knoweth Akane Tendo? He and his sister with the Spatula?"

Nabiki thought about what to say, and after a second of moral debate, she shrugged and told him what he wanted to know.

"They are the Saotomes. Brother and sister who are living with us for now. Ranma is engaged to Akane."

"What! I cannot let this be!" Kuno shouted to the heavens.

An eraser pelted him on the head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ranma was getting bored, looking around, not caring. Akane wasn't paying attention either, although she looked to be paying attention. Ukyo was half interested, but Ranma could tell that it was hard to just sit there.

'Only if something would happen… it's been two hours already…' Ranma thought, staring out into space.

"Never!" Kuno exclaimed, charging into the room. "Where is he! That fiend! I shall not allow it!"

"Kuno, what do you want?" an irritated Akane asked.

"Mr. Kuno, you can't charge into a class. Please leave now. Class is in session."

Kuno instead attacked Ranma, causing him to leap off of the desk as Kuno split it in half. Ranma continued to dodge away until he was at the door.

"Kuno! Fine I accept your challenge, but not here. Follow me." Ranma ran out the door.

"That I shall!" Kuno followed.

"Ran-chan you jackass!" Ukyo leapt to follow.

"Honestly!" Akane followed.

"He's going to fight Kuno!" the class yelled as they all joined in the chase.

"Why do I even bother?" the teacher asked himself.

Ranma meanwhile was running down the hall. 'I get to fight this guy now, but, which way is the exit? Eh, might as well jump out the window, I'm sure he can take it.'

"Hey, here's a shortcut." Ranma called out, jumping out the window.

"I shall follow." Kuno leapt.

"But this is the third floor!" Akane yelled as the students ran up to the window.

"Don't worry, I- Uh oh." Ranma looked down and saw the swimming pool approaching. "Why did it have to be water?"

*Splash, Splash*

"That was stupid." Ukyo commented, forehead red. "Ran-chan, you owe me." Ukyo then threw flour bombs on the ground, causing the pool to be obscured.

Down below, Ranma was trying to find a way to stay out of reach of Kuno. 'Stupid thing, must get away. Why is he mad at me anyway?'

"Sa*glurg*otome!" Kuno gulped as he was trying to grab Ranma.

Ranma, however, didn't try to swim away to end up being molested and screwed up in life. No, she booted him up right away, then leap after him.

Unfortunately for the students upstairs, they couldn't see a thing due to the flour everywhere.

Kuno was now looking for Ranma, who was in a tree, drying her pants. "Stupid pool, if only it wasn't there, then I could have a good fight." She mumbled to herself.

"Ran-chan, Ran-chan, Ran-chan; why do you have to mess up and get into a fight everywhere we go?" Ukyo teased, in a tree across from her, holding a kettle.

"Ucchan! Thanks buddy, I…"

"Not so fast Ran-chan. I bombed the floor so they wouldn't see you, you owe me."

"Oh, come on Ucchan! You know I won't give you what you want!" Ranma rebutted.

"Why not! It's not like its bad or anything." Ukyo then mumbled. "It's not like we're blood related or anything."

"Look, I told you time and time again, I won't date my sister!"

Ukyo sighed. "Fine, but when I get enough money for a restaurant to open, you are working more."

"Hey, as long as I get Okanomiyaki, I'll work there as much as you want. Now, hot water, please?"

"Take it; I want to see my brother right now anyway." Ukyo smirked as she tossed the kettle, only to have it be knocked down from above by a flying kendoist.

"Ah, Ukyo, why arrest you here? Do you know where that fiend, your brother is hiding? He is no man! No man at all! Running away from a fight!" Kuno sputtered into gibberish.

Ranma was fuming right then.

Before she could do anything, Akane came into the area and saw that there was something wrong.

First, Ranma was a girl. Second, she was fuming with no pants on. Third, the kettle was busted. And Four, Ukyo looked like she wanted to kill Kuno as well.

"What do you have against him, jackass?" Ukyo yelled at the idiot.

"First he lives with Akane! Then he is engaged to her? Never! I won't allow it! To then ditched me oneth in a duel? He is no man!" Kuno asked for it.

Ranma couldn't take it anymore. While Akane was denying the engagement, Ukyo was twitching her eye; Ranma jumped off the tree, still pant less, and spoke to Kuno.

"No man?** No man?** I'll show you!" Ranma cracked her knuckles.

Kuno turned around to see a beauty, a red haired, pigtailed girl who challenged him, the great Takewaki Kuno, Blue thunder of Furinkan High.

"Very well, I accept your-" Kuno was cut off with Ranma jumping on his boken and kicking him in the head.

"Just shut up!" Ranma responded, getting into a ready stance as Kuno got back up.

"Formidable! I shall do better than." Kuno then attacked her, slightly better than what Akane had to face on a regular basis.

Ranma jumped out of the way as a tree was split, unfortunately giving the recovered students a view of Ranma facing off against Kuno.

"Hey! Look at that!" a boy by the name of Daisuke called out. "Kuno's fighting someone!"

Everyone was now watching the fight, trying to figure out who was that person with the red hair.

While Ranma was fighting Kuno, Ukyo was trying to see if there was any hot water left in the busted kettle.

That had nothing on what Akane was doing, mainly standing there, eye twitching as Ranma pummeled Kuno while showing off her athleticism, more than once allowing Akane to see how much Ranma isn't wearing. Mainly, that Ranma's pants were still in a tree. Worse, she was the only one who noticed that the students upstairs were watching.

"Ra- err, argg, put your pants on!" Akane shouted at Ranma. "The students upstairs can see you!"

Ranma decided to end it right there and as the sword came back down, leapt back on it. Then, using her toes, grabbed the boken with one foot while the other kicked Kuno away.

Ranma then launched the weapon at him, it went through his clothes and stuck him into a tree. 'He doesn't realize I'm Ranma. Although, why is he mad at me?'

"Kuno, Ranma Saotome is even better than me. Akane, why are you twitching?" Ranma asked.

That's when her pants hit her in the face.

"Ran-chan, put your pants on would ya? You didn't hear that there are people watching, did you?" Ukyo sighed.

That's when Ranma turned to see a bunch of students on the third floor, watching. Ranma took that cue to put on her pants, and then went further into the mini forest next to the school.

"Honestly. Ranma, you don't listen, do you?" Akane asked as Ranma had enough water in the busted kettle to change himself back.

"Hey, I was fighting, ok? Thanks for the hot water you two. Um… are they still trying to see anything?" Ranma asked, drying his hair.

"This is where you hide! I shall never allow it!" Kuno said as he appeared before them.

'Whoopps, forgot to knock him out.' "So you want to fight then? Wait, why do you hate me? I just met you!" Ranma shouted.

"I shall never accept your engagement to Akane Tendo! It will not happen!" Kuno spewed.

"Wait I didn't!" Ranma tried saying.

"It was our parents' idea!" Akane tried saying.

"Silence! I attack!" Kuno launched himself at Ranma, angry, furious at what has happened.

"Whoa!" Ranma dodged as Kuno lashed out faster than before, cutting down trees as he did so.

A blow came down, splitting a tree down the middle. Ranma kicked Kuno in the back of the head, sending him flying.

"What's with him?" Ranma questioned.

He got his answer when Kuno launched back, causing Ranma to jump backwards, towards the open area by the pool.

As the fighting escalated, more people came to watch.

"Hey, isn't that Saotome?" Someone asked on the third floor.

"Yeah, it is! He's finally fighting Kuno!" Exclaimed another. As Ranma dodged around the pool, Ukyo and Akane were looking irritated.

"Does this happen often with him?" Akane asked.

"He gets into fights everywhere; although, Ranma is entertaining to watch when he isn't doing something stupid." Ukyo responded. "Who told him about that engagement anyway?"

"Only you and I know… Nabiki!" Akane said, frustrated.

"Nabiki told him? Why?"

"I don't know! I'm giving her a piece of my mind when I get home!"

Ranma was now away from the pool, near a statue. "Alright Kuno, who told you!"

"It not matter! For I shall defeat you!" Kuno lashed out even faster, causing Ranma to jump around.

"I'm getting sick of this." Ranma leapt onto the statue and rebounded into the air. Kuno launched out while Ranma got his fingers ready and tapped Kuno's forehead.

Kuno missed him barely and Ranma came behind him and swept his leg up before launching him upstairs.

A few students were running, trying to get a better view, when suddenly…

*crash* a window broke, and in flew Kuno.

Kuno was out cold, twelve foot marks on different parts of his backside.

"Wow! He beat up Kuno!" Someone exclaimed.

"He never let's any guy beat him!" Someone else pointed out.

"That Ranma sure is _something_ to do **this**!"

Down below, Akane and Ukyo met up with Ranma.

"Great way to start school, huh?" Ukyo asked, offhand as she approached Ranma.

"Hey, he attacked me! Besides, what else could I do? I don't know why Akane would tell him about it if she wanted to not show that she knows me though." Ranma pondered.

"Who makes you think I told him!" Akane yelled.

"Well I didn't do it! Who else could it be?" Ranma reputed.

"Nabiki! Although why she would do this is another thing." Akane responded.

"It's going to be crazy going back to class now if it spread already." Ukyo acknowledged. "Let's get it o-" She was cut off when a bucket of water fell down from above, splashing her with water before hitting Ranma in the face, spilling the rest on him… err… her.

"Sorry down there!" Someone yelled from above. "It slipped!"

Ranma sighed. "Let's go back to the Dojo… This won't work now.

Akane nodded while Ukyo barked.

The two girls and the dog walked back to the Dojo, skipping out on the rest of school.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A while later, down the streets of Nerima, the three were talking, well, talking and barking, but, you know.

"Woof!"

"I told you I don't want ta! I didn't agree to this, remember." Ranma spoke to Ukyo.

"Bark, woof!"

"That doesn't mean I'll date you! This changes nothing!" Ranma had veins pulsing out of her head.

"Ranma? How did you learn to speak dog?" Akane asked as they walked along.

"I don't, it's just that I know what she's saying."

"That's what I mean!"

"Oh, um… when you end up like this, you just know what things mean, it's in the way they say things, you know?"

"That doesn't make sense…"

"It's her body language, right Ucchan?"

"Growllell"

"Yeah, that helped too." Ranma nodded.

"Bark!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to remind ourselves about that!" Ranma threw her arms into the air.

"Yapp bark!"

"You are the one who named it anyway! It was your idea! Don't mention the thing with the ship and the mouse!" Ranma exclaimed.

"What thing?"

"There was no thing! I didn't do it!"

"That sounds like you did it to me."

"Ucchan did it!"

"Bark!"

"Oh you know you did! Stop lying!" Ranma accused Ukyo.

"Ark bark arff!"

"That doesn't count!" Ranma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ranma?" Akane asked, hand to her chin.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go on a date with Ukyo?"

"She's my sister! Remember!" Ranma threw her arms up into the air.

"Only adopted… she wants you to."

"I just don't feel that way towards her, ok?"

"Bark, yarp, arff!"

"How can that work?"

"Aff ark"

"Nuh uh, no, nah, no… no." Ranma shook her head.

"Bark!"

"Not that either!"

"arff?"

"I don't know…"

"Bark"

"Ucchan…"

"Whine, whine…" She gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, you win! I hate it when you do that."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Hey look we're here!" Ranma ran off.

"Hey!" Akane yelled out as she was left alone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ucchan… why do you keep trying to date me?" Ranma asked, facing away from her, male once more.

"Ran-chan, I said it time and tine again, I love you."

"But, you know that I won't, why do you keep trying?"

"I… I am hoping you'll change your mind."

"You know that won't happen. Besides, you haven't said something like this for almost six months, what's different?"

"Well, I, since yesterday… it… I… err." *sigh* "Ran-chan, my wound opened up again when the things happened yesterday…"

"Oh."

"It hurts when it's brought up. I don't know, I'm being childish."

"I'm not going to marry a Tendo."

"How are you going to stop that?"

"I'm working on it."

"How is that head wound?"

"What head wound?"

"When Akane smacked you the second time?"

"Oh, that, that one felt weird… like someone was telling me in my head 'that was stupid! Why did that happen twice?' and another part says 'Yeah, once was enough.' I am better now."

"Well, could you turn around?"

That's when the door opened, and Akane was there, naked except for a towel, in the inner furo with Ranma in front of Ukyo, facing her. Ukyo had her hand on his shoulder, and was pressed up against him.

Akane'as eye twitched.

"Akane? There is room for you too." Ukyo told her, unmoved.

Ranma wasn't, instead in shock.

Akane left, closing the door before leaving.

"What's her problem? Hey Ran-chan, are you going to turn around so I can wash your front? Ran-chan?" Ukyo asked, shaking him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later, Akane was in her room with Ukyo.

"Akane, look, there is nothing to be mad about…"

"You two were bathing together!"

"So…"

"He's a boy!"

"So…"

"You aren't supposed to do that!"

"Normally, yeah."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane had her eyebrow raised.

"Put it this way… we did it for six years even though we knew we were different. I knew I was a girl before that, but Ranma thought I was a boy until we bathed together. I was already in love with him, so I didn't care, and I made it alright with him. Sure, we did a lot of exploring each others bodies and stuff like that, but we pretty much grew up on the road and I was more of a brother than a sister because of what we did. That and we went to school together in all boys schools-"

"What! Why did you do that!" Akane's eyes were wide, hair grasped by her hands.

"Because Pops is a cheapskate… and it allowed me to be near Ran-chan… what's with that face?"

"How did you do that?"

"I pass off as a good boy when I have to. I don't think anyone found out."

Akane's eye twitched.

"So then I had to screw it up by slipping that I wanted to marry him. That didn't turn out well and we bathed separately from then on. My developing body gave him nosebleeds."

"You… you… what… no… akkk."

"Akane? What's wrong? If you are going to hit on me again, remember that it will take me a long time to get over Ran-chan."

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Sure you aren't."

"What! You think I'm some sort of pervert!"

"Nah, just a lesbian."

"It's not true!"

"Whatever you say… why shouldn't I bathe with Ranma? You are still pretty mad about that."

"It's not right! It's perverted!"

"Yeah, it probably would if we were normal. But, remember what I said Akane, we grew up like that, and haven't done it until after Jusenkyo. Although, that didn't really count since we had no hot water."

"So why NOW!" Akane screamed. Inside her head she was in a crisis. 'It's perverted! But Ukyo suggested it! But she's a girl. Ranma couldn't handle it anymore. So he's not a pervert. But he has a girl body! So he is a pervert! Right? Girls aren't supposed to be perverts! Only lesbians! But, if that's true, that Ukyo is a pervert then she's a lesbian! But she can't be a lesbian because she was after Ranma before Jusenkyo! So this means she is a pervert and not a lesbian! But, if that's true, then Kasumi lied to me! But Kasumi never lies! Ahhhh!'

"Well, I figured, since Ranma has a girl body half the time now, that she already seen everything and has everything, why not? Although, Ranma was still skittish until I said that it was alright. Besides, he listens to me. I'm the only real friend he has, unless you want to be his friend. You changed your mind, remember?"

"I… no… Kasumi... no… never… not… pervert… but… Ranma… no… but… body… lie… real… not… pervert." Akane was stunned and sat on her bed clutching her head, trying to make sense of the world while mumbling words.

"Akane?"

"Lies… no… impossible… pervert… never… world… girl… boy… no… never!"

"Are you alright?"

Akane twitched wildly, spasms all over her; she twisted around on her bed till she passed out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Well… this took longer than expected. Anyway, this was rewritten a lot since I wanted the first day of school to be different. Yeah, I had the two bathing; I wanted to get a furo walking in scene to make up for the first one. Yes, Akane is losing her mind since she's in a paradox. Girls are only perverts if they are lesbians; yet, Ukyo did something perverted but cannot be a lesbian. Since Kasumi told her this, it must be true, but if it's a lie that means Kasumi lied to her, causing her brain to crash. Poor Akane… anyway… more should be able to be posted soon. Sorry about this, I had problems writing this right and it still looks wrong somehow. Anyway, you must be hit with more tables. Hit them with tables! I'm not that good with writing fights, so, that's why it was all like that. Remember to check in next month on the first, I'm trying to keep a schedule. That is all.


	4. Getting to know each other

An Aquatransexual's best friend

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** fanfiction is made by fans. It can not make sense at times. Read wisely.

**Caution:** Ranma ½ was made by Rumiko Takahashi and its anime is licensed by Viz media in North America. Now if only the anime could have been completed…

**Notice:** that this is an update. Writers block is evil. EVIL!

**This fic is dedicated to Kris Leena:** this chapter ended with what I showed her.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapter 3: Getting to know each other.**

**No! Not like that! Pervert!**

It was a while before Akane woke up again.

"Look who's awake," smiled Ukyo. "What happened to you?"

Akane shook the cobwebs out and glared at Ukyo. "It shouldn't matter that you aren't related to him by blood. YOU. GREW. UP. TOGETHER! It's sick! It's disgusting and wrong! Why are you still trying?"

"Fine. I don't care if the world sees it like that." Ukyo turned away. "I wouldn't even care if he was my brother biologically. I still love him," she sighed. "I know he doesn't feel the same way. He probably never will. Regardless, I still feel the same, you know? Maybe if I didn't, things could be different."

"My head is hurting again." Akane massaged her forehead.

"Maybe I just dwell too much on what I want. But if he changes his mind…" Ukyo turned around, smiling.

"You're a sicko." Akane clutched her stomach.

"But enough about that. Why don't you want to be near him?" Ukyo crossed her arms.

"I have nothing against Ranma. It's just… if anyone found out we're engaged…" Akane trailed off.

Ukyo sighed. "Does it matter? You don't want to marry him, he doesn't want to marry you, and I sure don't want you two to marry each other. Just keep that in mind and nothing else matters."

"Ukyo… I have a question. It might sound bad, but… um… do you have a social life?" Akane asked very quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ukyo narrowed her eyes.

Akane looked around the room. "Well… do you… um… How many friends do you have?"

"What does that have to do with- Oh… yeah… I see your point." Ukyo winced.

"So, if I'm around a boy, it can be so embarrassing. Not to mention how Kuno would react," Akane sighed.

Ukyo took a deep breath. "Well, at least get to know Ranma. We're going to be staying a while, and I need time away from him if I'm going to stay sane. It pains me to be with him, knowing it won't happen, ever. This whole engagement thing just put me down, you know?"

The blue-haired girl was unsure. "I guess I could try, but it's still risky."

"Hey, maybe you could help him too! Right now, he kinda thinks that you think that he's a freak. Last night didn't help." Ukyo put her hands on her hips.

It was Akane's turn to wince.

Ukyo rubbed her chin. "And then there's the fact that he isn't used to being a girl… Although what happened the day we arrived in Japan didn't help either."

"What happened then?" Akane asked.

"Um… you know that Ranma's body is completely female, right? That includes everything, especially hormones." Ukyo rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"What does that…" Akane's eyes went wide. "No… Even getting a period?"

"Yep… he flipped when that happened. I had to explain it to him. He's trying to be more 'manly' to make up for that whole 'turns into a girl' thing. Being around a girl who _acts_ like a girl might help him. He doesn't like being a girl, and that's understandable, but it's hurting him inside. It also doesn't help that I'm the only girl he knows and I don't act like a girl. Maybe take him around town as a girl, help him be more comfortable. He really does need a friend," Ukyo requested.

Akane sighed and thought it over. She really was a bit harsh… and even he should deserve a chance. "I'll do it. What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to think things over, figure out where I stand in life… that sort of thing." Ukyo shrugged. "Maybe check to see if there's a cheap place to open a restaurant soon."

"I still think you guys are all weird." Akane stood pat.

"Normal sucks, sugar." Ukyo smiled before leaving.

"A girl can be a pervert… What is going on in the world?" Akane shook her head in disbelief.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't know what's gotten into Ucchan," Ranma sighed as she and Akane toured around the district.

"She wants us to be more friendly to each other," Akane answered. "I'm sorry that things went the way they did."

"Me too… Although why do I have to do this as a girl?" Ranma demanded.

"Being a girl isn't a bad thing!" Akane yelled.

"That's not the point!" Ranma groaned in frustration. "I'm not _supposed _to be a girl! It's not natural! I don't have anything against girls, I'm just not supposed to be one!"

"Well, you are one now," Akane noted.

"I'm not going to act like one, if that's what you want." Ranma put her foot down.

"I don't care about that," Akane replied truthfully. "There are things that you can do as a girl that a boy can't do."

"I know…" Ranma said darkly.

'That was worded wrong,' Akane thought as she remembered what Ukyo told her. "There are _good_ things that girls can do."

"Like what?" Ranma asked. "I can't think of any place on the body that girls can be hit that's less painful than boys. I know, I tried it myself."

"Is everything to you about martial arts?" Akane wondered out loud.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma raised her eyebrow, confused at the question.

"There are things in life beyond that, you know." Akane shook her head.

"Most of that stuff seems boring, anyway. Pops said it was a waste of time and the only thing Ucchan thought mattered was cooking well," Ranma explained.

"I guessed as much. Your father is wrong, though," Akane pointed out.

Ranma shrugged. "It seems that way, what with Jusenkyo and all…"

*Growl* Ranma's stomach made its appearance.

"I know the perfect place…" Akane announced.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ukyo sat under the bridge by the canal, throwing rocks into it.

The last few days were like opening up a sore wound. Ranma shot her offer down years ago, but now that it had mostly healed and they were getting on with their lives, her idiot of an adopted father went and engaged Ranma to some stranger.

Reality was setting in and she had to face it again.

Ukyo sighed and threw another rock, skipping it four times across the canal.

What saved this from being the end of the world was that it was an arranged marriage, one that the victims didn't like.

While Ukyo got over not being able to achieve her dream, she hadn't yet been able to accept that he would one day be with someone else.

'I'm just being a protective younger sister, that's all,' Ukyo realized as she continued to skip stones.

'They all do that, really. Whoever Ranma does fall in love with, I've got to make sure she's good enough.' She skipped a stone, it splashing four times yet again.

She chuckled at that. 'I'm more of an overprotective father than pops is.'

*Skip, skip, skip, splash* The stone sank.

'What if Dad lived? What if they just left and I was still with Dad? What would have happened then?' Ukyo pondered, flipping a rock in her hand. 'Would I still care for Ranma after he left with his father? Would I feel abandoned? I wonder…'

She stared at the rock, pondering her own thoughts. Twisting it over and over again, she wasn't looking at the details of it. 'Maybe Genma would have stolen my dad's cart and I would be vengeful… Would I try to track them down and get my revenge? Knowing him, he would steal the cart… Maybe I would just get over it, branching off into a new life far away from here… Maybe…'

In frustration on where the thoughts took her, she threw the rock at the other side of the bridge, shattering the stone on impact.

'I shouldn't think like that,' she mused. 'I can't focus on what ifs. I have to focus on what to do now.'

She threw her head back and let her breath out.

'If I sell okonomiyaki at school, I can afford to open a restaurant soon. That place nearby is extremely cheap for some reason. I could even buy the building and everything before too long.' Ukyo smiled. 'At least I have that….'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mphghp I haven't eaten a hamburger in years. *swallow* Why is there a place like this here, anyway?" Ranma asked as she ate her hamburger.

"I have no idea, but it's nice," answered Akane. "Nabiki likes their potato chips…"

"You don't say…" Ranma ate. "I… err… I just want to say… thanks for the food… Yeah."

"You're welcome," Akane stated, looking at Ranma closely as the redhead ate. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Well, I am too… It could be worse, though… Good thing Ukyo was there to keep you from walking in on me." Ranma smiled.

Akane laughed. "That would be bad, yeah… Ranma… what you said earlier… I don't want to make you be a girl. It's just… I don't want you to think it's bad… you know?"

"I guess… Just don't expect me to like it. I'm a guy, no matter what I look like."

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Akane exclaimed. "Turning into a girl… Don't… don't you have any plans to exploit that… at school?"

"Huh? No. Why?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want trouble there… I… *sigh* It's hard to trust a boy who can turn into a girl… What if… you use it… for… other reasons?" Akane fidgeted.

"No… Like what?" Ranma tilted her head in confusion.

Akane growled. "The girls' locker room!"

"Why would that be… oh…" Ranma looked at herself. "Look, I'm not going to, alright?"

"And how do I know that? Every boy I know would kill to be able to turn into a girl JUST to go into our locker room!" Akane tried to calm her breathing.

"I'm not other boys, Akane," Ranma stated simply.

"Prove it," Akane challenged.

"How?" Ranma threw her arms in the air.

"I don't know!" Akane admitted. "I'll try not to judge you, but… just watch your urges!"

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Keep being paranoid, Akane, why don't ya?"

"It's just… I… ARGGG!" Akane screamed in frustration.

"You know, there is one good thing about being a girl, I guess…" Ranma drawled out.

"What?" Akane was shocked.

"They gave me an extra burger…" Ranma scratched her head in happy confusion.

Akane facefaulted.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes:** Unfortunately, despite all the trying, this took a long, long time to write. Then Kris Leena died. I… I couldn't write anymore for this chapter. And due to the nature of the only one that I, Noy get to speak my mind, I decided to just end the chapter here… it was as far as I showed her before she passed away. This was my first fanfic and it is only here because I asked Kris Leena to look over it in December 2010. She laughed and corrected a few things, therefore giving me enough confidence to post it here. I eventually convinced her to get an account so that she could read other people's fanfiction and that I could thank her easier. Unfortunately, this fic has problems due to my plans with it, being way too much for me at the time. As it is I'm still working on fixing the problems for the future. Hopefully, though, I will be able to get back on track and finish this. The ideas are there, but to make it work logically, I have to figure out how to connect them right. I've learned from this fic and the other AU fics are written as I go along, not trying to stay as close to canon as this one is trying to. With Kris Leena's death, I'm more motivated to finish this as she told me not to waste any talent that I have in writing. I WILL finish this fic eventually. Sorry for taking so long between updates and sorry for spewing like this. I just had to get it off my chest.


End file.
